


The First Thanksgiving

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Series: Domestic Cookleta [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: Companion Ficlet to Only God Knows Why/Walking Through the ValleyThanksgiving Holiday Ficlet





	The First Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is an old work, comments are still welcome and greatly appreciated. :)

It was a crazy idea, looking back. Whatever possessed him to drive hours to get to the Archuleta’s instead of taking a plane was beyond him. He felt incredibly tired as he pulled into the drive way. He’d left his Mom’s place at two in the morning with hopes of making it in time for dinner.  It was 5:39pm. Almost time.

As he shut the engine down, he looked into the review mirror to see the reflection of his daughter sleeping soundly in her car seat, hugging to the doll that she’d so lovingly named _Archie_. He smiled fondly and watched her for a moment before finally getting out of the car. He walked around to the back passenger side and opened the door. Ever so gently, he coaxed the little girl from her sleep.

“Mmm,” she whined, clearly not wanting to wake up just yet.

“Addie, we’re here, baby girl,” he told her in a soft tone. “We’re at Archie’s home.”

Addison reached up and rubbed her eyes with small fists as she yawned and stretched tiredly. “Archie?”

“Uh huh.”

She looked around as her dad unbuckled her seatbelts and scooped her up. “Where?”

David chuckled at his daughter’s enthusiasm. “He’s inside.” He carried her up the walk to the front door. “You want to ring the doorbell?”

Addison nodded and reached out to push on the little white button next to the door. She squealed in delight a moment later when Archie opened the door. “Archie!!!”

The young, dark haired man smiled brightly and reached out to take her in his arms. “Addie! How are you, sweetheart?”

“Good! I missed you!”

“Aw,” Archie hugged her and glanced up at David who was smiling fondly at the two of them. “I missed you too.”

“Wow, you guys act like you haven’t seen each other in years. It’s been five days.”

“Five long days,” Archie said as he finally reached out and pulled David in for a hug. “How was Thanksgiving with your family?”

“It was nice. Mom was bummed because you didn’t come.”

Archie grimaced as they walked into the house. “I really wanted to, but my hands were tied.”

“It’s ok. I explained it to her.”

Just then Lupe emerged from the kitchen with a bright smile that matched her son’s. “David! Addie! Welcome! I’m so glad you could make it.” She gave David a tight hug before moving to scoop Addison from Archie’s Arms. “My, Miss. Addison, you are growing like a weed.”

“I am?” Addison asked, her eyes as wide as saucers.

David grinned at Archie as Lupe headed towards the room, carrying his daughter with her. “So how was your meeting?”

“It was alright,” Archie replied. “We might be recording soon.”

“Aw yeah? That’s great. Gonna be a busy new year, huh?”

“Yeah,” Archie tilted his head to the side, looking at David as he reached out to put an arm around his waist. “You look tired.”

“I am exhausted. The next time I get the bright idea to drive from my Mom’s to your Mom’s—alone— remind me of this trip.”

“If you want, the guest room is all made up. You can take a nap.”

David furrowed his brow. “Are you crazy? There is no way I am missing our first Thanksgiving dinner together. I’ll be fine for a few more hours at least.”

Archie smiled as David dipped his head to press a light kiss to his lips. “Mmm,” he sighed. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Me too…” David mumbled as their lips met once more.

“Oh my gosh!” Archie’s little sister exclaimed as she walked into the foyer. Both David and Archie jumped apart and turned to look as her as she fell to her knees with a hand over her eyes. “My eyes! Oh, my eyes! They burn!”

David began to laugh and had to stuff a fist in his mouth to stifle that laughter when Archie glared at him for a second before turning back to his sister. “C’mon, Jazzy. Cut it out.”

She giggled and stood back up. “Mama said dinner is ready. Get your butts to the table,” she informed before turning to leave.

He was shaking his head when he turned back to David. “Sorry.”

“No need. She actually smiled at me this time. I’m a happy man.”

“You still think she hates you?”

“Maybe not now, but she did.”

“No, she didn’t.”

“Whatever, man. You weren’t here.”

“Come on,” Archie grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dining room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of FICTION, I do not know anyone named/mentioned in this story.


End file.
